Iconic Fashions
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: A new fashion empire emerges in L.A.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This story does not exactly follow anything that was on the the show. It is just my own made up story using some things that did take place on the show. I love Katie and Bill so I just decided to write my own little love story for them. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Katie Logan hit the off button on her cell phone and smiled. Her friends Julianne and Michael were going away on a romantic trip and they wanted their daughter Kimmie to stay with her. She adored their ten year old daughter and was looking forward to spending time with her. They had such a happy marriage and often the redhead wished she had that herself. Maybe someday. Someday her prince charming would walk in and sweep her away. Almost like how Ridge did with Brooke. Well maybe minus the drama. She laughed a bit to herself thinking of all that those two had gone through over the years. Well at least they were finally married and married for good. Brooke made it clear to Ridge this was it. Ridge also reiterated the same thing to her. No annulments. No divorces. If there was a problem, tough, deal with it. This had made their son R.J. very happy. He had both of his parents living under the same roof "like a normal kid" as he put it. It was too bad that Rick and Bridget couldn't have that but they turned out to be just fine. Rick was happily married to Amber Moore who just had their first child. An adorable little girl they named Rachel Monica Forrester. Amber's favorite TV characters were Rachel and Monica from Friends. She couldn't decide which name to pick so she picked them both. Rick laughed and asked if they had another daughter would her name be Phoebe? Amber said it would nice to name the girl after his stepsister. Bridget was also happily married to Deacon Sharpe. She was expecting their second child. They had one son named D.J. Sharpe. Bridget insisted upon naming him after his daddy. Their second child was going to be a girl. Bridget was back in forth with names. She wanted to name their daughter after her mother and her two favorite aunts, Donna and Katie. But she thought the three names together was just too much. Brooke Donna Katie. Katie Donna Brooke. Donna Katie Brooke. Donna Brooke Katie. She simply could not make up her mind. Deacon suggested just calling her DBK which did not please Bridget who threw a pillow at him. There was plenty of time to decide on a name.

Putting that out of her mind, Katie picked up her glass of iced tea that she had ordered and sipped on it while flipping through a fashion magazine. The door to the café opened and Katie looked up for a minute to see who came in. She did a double take. Bill Spencer Jr. She felt a rush of heat as walked by her table. He was by far the sexiest man she ever laid eyes on. And one of the most powerful. She had a secret crush on him for so long. She never mentioned it to anyone. Not even Brooke and Donna. She didn't know what they would think if they knew. She never felt as glamorous as her two sisters were. Even though they both told her time and time again she was very beautiful. Katie always felt like the frumpy one. Brooke always told her she was crazy. Donna insisted that she was not frumpy that she was cute as a bunny. Either way Katie felt there was no possible way she could ever catch the eye of Bill Spencer Jr. He was a powerful media mogul. Spencer Publications pretty much ran the media in L.A. Nothing got by them. No secret was ever safe. Katie didn't know why she was so attracted to someone like Bill but there was just something about him that was so charming. She watched as he paid for his drink and headed over to a table. He didn't seem to notice her at all. Not that she expected him to. Why would he? Who was she really? As if he didn't have his pick of dozen of far more beautiful women. _Really Katie what is wrong with you?_ She chastised herself.

Bill settled into his table setting down his phone. He had an important meeting in hour and he wanted to take some time to relax. It had been one hectic day. His ex Quinn was driving him crazy. Not that it surprised him. She was crazy. Crazy to hide his son from him for all these years. She never bothered to tell him that he had a son named Wyatt. Then out of the blue he meets the young man. Did anyone think perhaps he wanted to be a part of Wyatt's life? No. He wasn't important enough. But he was important enough to hit up for money to send his son to college and for Quinn to start her own jewelry business. He refused at first telling Quinn to go elsewhere but she hounded him saying it was important for their son's future. Oh _now_ he is to care about his son? When it suits her? Bitch. Whatever. He had enough of women like her. And the one before her. Kelly. She didn't bother to tell him he had a son as well. Liam. What was it with women? He is good enough to get in the sack with but not good enough to be a father? Well enough of that. He was not getting himself roped into that mess again. He picked up his menu to decide on what to order when someone caught his eye. A woman. A beautiful woman with long flaming red hair. He studied her. She looked different than most of the women he came in contact with. Nothing plastic looking about her. No oozing of sex appeal. She had sex appeal but not overwhelming. She was intriguing to say the least. Looked like one of those kind gentle souls. The kind that he knew he wasn't but he liked that about her. She probably didn't think she was all that attractive either judging by how little make-up she wore. Most of the women he came across had so much make-up plastered on their faces they looked like circus clowns. Painted on eye shadow, way too much rouge, tacky red lipstick. This woman. Her make-up was soft and subtle. Wore a light shade of pink on her cheeks and eyes. Her lipstick was a natural shade of red. Not bright fire-engine red, not a dark brick color red. Just perfect. Wait what was he doing? He just got done saying he was through with this whole…but he couldn't help himself. She was far too pretty and well what can he say? Maybe this one wasn't like Quinn or Kelly. He had to find out. He would kill himself for not at least checking her out. Bill got up from his chair and walked over to her table.

"Excuse me." He said to her.

Katie looked up and was startled. Bill Spencer Jr was...he...standing right there. Looking at her. Her palms felt sweaty and her heart was pounding in her chest. She gulped before stammering "Hello..can..can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if I could join you?"

"Uh...I...okay...sure I guess..." Katie said still in wonderment of what exactly was going on.

"You know you are a very beautiful woman." Bill said bluntly.

Katie could not comprehend what she just heard. Did Bill Spencer Jr just say she was beautiful? Was this a dream? "Um uh thanks." She replied not knowing what to say.

"What's your name? " He asked looking her over. His eyes taking in her lovely features.

She felt his eyes on her and she could barely think straight. 'Uh…Katie…Katie Logan." She finally spit out.

"Katie." said Bill. "That's a beautiful name."

"You say this to all women?" asked Katie. "This your pick-up line?"

'No." Bill laughed. "It's not a pick up line. I was simply inquiring about your name. I wanted to know it."

"Oh." Katie said feeling stupid. "I see. "

"Are you the sister of Brooke Logan by chance?"

 _Great._ Katie grumbled to herself. _He was only interested in Brooke. Figured._ "Yeah I am. But if you are thinking of trying to use me to get to my sister you are wasting your time. She is happily married to Ridge Forrester. So why don't you just leave?

"I am not interested in your sister." Bill stated. "I am interested in you Katie. I was trying to find out more about you."

"Me? You want to know more about me? Why?" She asked skeptical.

"Because I happen to think you are a very beautiful woman and I would like to take you out to dinner and talk some more." He answered.

"You want to…you want to take me to dinner? Out to dinner? Me?" Katie could not believe it. This had to be a dream. There was no way that Bill Spencer just invited her to dinner.

"Yes I do." Bill replied. "How about I pick you up at seven?"

"What wait.." Katie said. "Hold on I never agreed…"

"Are you saying you don't want to have dinner with me?" Bill asked.

"I didn't say that….I just…I mean I…"

"Seven it is." He said standing up.

Before Katie could say anything, he got up and walked back to his table. She stared as he sat back down and picked up his phone. What just happened? She was sitting there reading a magazine, drinking her iced tea, minding her own business and before she knew it, Bill Spencer walks in, sees her and asks her no tells her they are going out on a date. She never got a chance to refuse but deep down she knew she wasn't going to refuse him. It then finally it her like a cold splash of water. She, Katie Logan, had a date with Bill Spencer Jr.!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N For this story I am changing it so that all of Brooke's children belong to Ridge. I normally would just leave as they have on the show but I decided for this one, they are all Bridge children. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

"Where is that damn lipstick! Ugh!" grumbled Katie wearing a white robe and her freshly washed hair wrapped in a turban and she emptied the contents her make-up case all over her queen sized bed with a peach colored comforter which also had several dress options scattered about. This night had to go well and she had to look her best! If only she could find that stupid lipstick! "Arghh! Where did it go! It's my favorite! Why can't I find it!" She exclaimed getting more and more frustrated.

"Relax sis!" Donna Logan laughed as she picked up the elusive tube of lipstick that had fallen on the lush beige carpet. "It's just a date. It's not like you are auditioning to be his wife. Or are you?" She added with a grin.

Katie frowned and snatched the lipstick. "Funny." She said. "I'm just nervous okay? It's not everyday that I get asked out by someone like Bill."

Brooke shook her head as she picked up a red dress from the bed. "Katie you will be fine. Obviously Bill thinks you are special otherwise he wouldn't be taking you out on this date. Here." She said handing her sister the garment. "I think you should wear this one. It's perfect."

Katie smiled as she looked it over. "This is one of Eric's creations isn't it?" She said.

"It is." Brooke said. "When I told him that you had a date with Bill he insisted on designing a gown. Of course there is no pressure. You don't have to wear it but I think you would be crazy not to."

"Of course I would!' Katie said. "It's beautiful! That man still has it doesn't he?"

Brooke nodded. "I think so. He did a terrific job with Bridget's wedding gown and Amber's as well. And maybe just maybe." She said turning her head towards her blonde sister. "He will design a gown for when you marry Whip."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She said. "We've only been dating for two months."

"Two good months." Brooke said. "He adores you and you know it. I think he's the best man to come into your life in a long time."

The blonde smiled a bit. "Yes that is true. Whip Jones is something else. I never had anyone treat me as good as he does. You know to be honest I have thought about marriage.."

Katie put her make-up down and looked at her sister. "You have? Are you serious?"

"Yes." Donna said sitting down smoothing out her light blue open shoulder top. Her blonde hair swept back into a ponytail. "I have. I have thought about it a lot actually."

"Have you discussed with this Whip?" asked Brooke.

She shook her head. "No I haven't yet. But I will say he has talked about us living together. I would love to but I just…I don't know I don't feel right about that unless I have a wedding ring on. I was hoping we could talk about it more when we go away next weekend to Malibu."

"Well." Katie said. "I think Whip terrific and I hope he is smart enough to make you his wife."

"And I hope Bill is smart enough to see what a wonderful woman you are." Donna said standing up and hugging her sister. "He would be a fool not to."

"Okay." Brooke said. "Come on. Let's get this dress on you so you can knock Mr. Bill Spencer Jr. off his feet!"

 **Spencer Publications**

Bill Spencer Jr sat behind the desk in his spacious office lounged back in his black leather chair. He enjoyed his position of power. He enjoyed it a lot actually. It took a lot of hard work to build his empire and he was proud of it's success. At the moment it was far from his mind. What was on his mind was one Katie Logan. He wanted to know more about her and more about her he would know. Nothing got him and Katie was no exception.

Justin Barr, his trusted confident, walked into the office with the file in hand. He walked over to Bill's desk and handed the file to him. "Here's the information you requested. I have to say I never heard of anyone checking up on a date before the date."

"I like to be thorough." Bill replied as he opened the silver file folder with the Spencer logo. " Let's see here. Katie Logan. Sister of one Brooke Logan CEO of Forrester Creations who is married to Ridge Forrester.. That much I knew. Mother is Beth Logan. Father...Stephen Logan. Beth owns her own catering company. Stephen works for an investment firm hmm that could be useful to me. Perhaps if things go well with his daughter he would consider investing in other ventures of Spencer. Let's see has a brother, Stephen Logan Jr. aka Storm. A high power attorney. Another sister Donna Logan. Donna Logan designs swimwear for Forrester Creations and does occasional appearances on Cat Walk. Says she is currently dating Whip Jones who is the promotions director of Forrester. What else." He said turning to another page. "Niece Bridget Forrester now Bridget Sharpe. Married to local club owner Deacon Sharpe. Rick Forrester, vice president of Forrester Creations. Married to Amber Moore aka Amber Forrester who designs at Forrester Creations. Another niece Hope Forrester who is turning 18. Another nephew, R.J. Forrester. Professional stuff…Katie once did PR for Forrester Creations and helped her mother out at the catering company for awhile. Pretty tame stuff." He said tossing the file down. "I like that. I don't need anymore crazy women in my life. I would just like for once to have a normal emotionally stable woman. I had enough of women like Quinn and Kelly to last a lifetime. I don't need more of them."

Justin nodded. "Well I don't think you have to worry about Katie Logan. She seems pretty stable from what I found out. She is nothing like Quinn and certainly nothing like Kelly either."

"And she's also more beautiful." Bill added. "She could be a real asset to Spencer Publications. I would love to have someone with her PR experience on board."

"You going to offer her a position here at Spencer?" asked Justin.

"Perhaps." He replied. "But at the moment I'm not concerned with that. What I am concerned with is if the arrangements I asked for were made."

"Yes." Justin confirmed. "Allison took care of it. Everything is all set. A romantic night just as you asked."

"Good." said Bill. "I want to make sure Ms. Katie Logan as the best night of her life."

 **Katie's House.**

Brooke and Donna had left assuring Katie that she looked stunning and Bill wouldn't know what hit him. She hoped they were right. The butterflies were still in her stomach though. The turn of events was still surreal to her but to be honest she didn't care. The fact that Bill even noticed her was a dream! That man was just sooo…she was not sure she had the proper word to describe. Sexy as hell was a good start. Intoxicating worked.  
She smiled as she recalled talking to Julianne earlier about her date who was happy for her and even told Kimmie about it who said it Bill was so cool! She was excited also to be able to spend time with her soon when her parents went away. Kimmie loved Katie as a second mother. Katie sometimes wished she was her mother but knew that it wasn't so. She did long for a family of her own someday. Brooke's children were wonderful. She loved Bridget and Rick and Hope and R.J. She just wished for that herself. Well maybe this was a start. She didn't want to get ahead of herself but perhaps it was. God worked His will how He saw fit. Maybe this was His way of bringing that family to her.

The doorbell rang and she stood up. She walked over and pulled open the heavy wooden door. She was stunned to see a pleasant looking older gentleman in a chauffeur's cap standing there. "Hello." He greeted with a smile. "My name is Alfred. You must be Katie Logan am I correct?"

"Yes." She said a bit confused. "What brings you here?"

"Mr. Spencer asked that bring you to your destination." He explained.

"Oh?" said Katie. "And what destination would that be?"

"That I am afraid is a surprise. I'm not allowed to say." Alfred replied. "I can say that I think you will find it rather delightful."

"I see." Katie said. "Well then . Let's not waste time."

"Excellent Miss." He said.

Katie shut the door and followed Alfred to a huge black stretch limousine. "Wow." She said in aw. Certainly she was used to luxury vehicles but nothing compared to this!

Alfred held the door open and she stepped in. The door closed and she looked around. Wow again. It was incredible. Rich black leather seats. A large screen TV. A small bar. A phone. A glass filled with the finest champagne along with a red stem rose. Katie smiled as she saw a note placed beside it. She picked it up which simply read. _"This is just the beginning."_ Katie wondered exactly what that meant but was intrigued to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke and Ridge shut the door to the office in frustration. Another meeting that didn't go as they wished. Brooke walked to large wooden desk and sighed. "I don't get it Ridge." She said. "I thought the new designs you came up with were absolutely brilliant. There was no way Eric could possibly say no to them."

"I know Logan." Ridge said. "I thought for sure Dad would be all for them. Something new and exciting. I can't understand why…"

"Me either." She said as she sat down in her rich black leather chair. "But Eric put his foot down. He doesn't think the designs are right for Forrester. I know I am the CEO and I could just go ahead and put them into production but I would feel like I am defying Eric. I don't want to do that. It is still his company and I want to respect his decisions.'

"So do I." Ridge said leaning against the desk with his arms folded. "We did agree to let him have the final say on this one since we did collaborate. I don't like it but I will respect it." He turned around and smiled at his wife. "You remember when we had our own company? Logan Designs?"

"Yes I remember." Brooke said fondly. "It was nice. But we decided to give it up because well we enjoy it at Forrester and we both love working with Eric."

"Yes that is true." Ridge conceded. "But I felt like I had more freedom with our own company. Not to say we don't have that here but I like to be able to put out a vision of my own and not just follow my father's. Yes he has a great vision but I just don't feel like I can go along with it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked. "You want to leave Forrester?"

"I don't know to be honest." Ridge said. "Maybe I am just frustrated because I was so excited about this new line of ours and it's not going to happen. I am used to Dad saying no to designs and ideas, I have no problem with it but I really wanted this one."

"I did too." Brooke said. "But I guess we will just have to go back the drawing board. Maybe we can come up with something that will really wow Eric."

Ridge picked up his designs and looked them over. "I thought these would wow him." He said. "They're really bold and edgy."

Brooke stood up from her desk and walked over to him. "I thought they were as well. But there is nothing we can do about it." She said.

"I supposed you are right." Ridge said. "No use sulking. What is done is done. That's the end of it. Come on. Let's go. We can grab a bite to eat at Café Russe if you would like."

"That does sound good." Brooke said picking up her purse. "I am pretty hungry."

They opened the office door and headed to the elevator. Ridge pushed the button and they waited. "By the way, did your sister say where she was going on this date with Bill?" He asked.

Brooke shook her head. "No she didn't. I don't think she even knows. I do know she was very excited about it. She tried to hide it but I know she had a crush on that man for a long time."

"I would say so." Ridge laughed. "I recall an interview he once did on a talk show. We were talking about something and she snapped for everyone to pipe down she can't hear. And another time when he was meeting with Dad about doing a spread on one of our new lines. She lurked outside the office door fixing her make-up a thousand times."

"Yes that was quite a spectacle." Brooke smiled. "She must have reapplied that lipstick twenty times and then when he finally did come out of the office after the meeting she was so frazzled she ran into my office and hid."

"I recall that. Amber was just leaving after having showing you some ideas for her new collection. The door flung open and Katie knocked her to the ground." Ridge said with a laugh. "Poor Amber had no idea what hit her."

"It was something." Brooke said as the elevator opened and they stepped inside. "But things have changed. She has a date and hopefully it all works out for her."

 **Spencer Publications**

"You think they will go for it?" asked Justin as he looked over a business proposal that Bill had handed to him.

"They would be crazy not too." Bill replied as he adjusted his black jacket. "It's a hell of an opportunity for them."

"True." Justin agreed. "But you know how much they love Eric Forrester. It's not going to be that easy to convince them to just walk away."

"I get that." Bill said. "However what I am offering is too good to be passed up. Plus I know it will help bring Katie on board. There is no way she would turn down the chance to be the promotion director of a brand new fashion empire if her sister and her sister's husband were involved."

"You really believe Brooke and Ridge will just up and leave Forrester Creations? And that Katie will jump on board because of her sister?"

"I do and she will. Make no mistake about it. It will happen. Especially since I know that their daughter Hope is dreaming about being in the fashion industry. What a perfect opportunity for her to learn with a brand new company that is starting from scratch." Bill explained. "Brooke and Ridge will want this chance for her. Brooke is a hell of a CEO at Forrester and I need her to be one for my new company. Eric will be more than happy to retake the reigns at Forrester. Ridge will not just be the lead designer but will be in charge of the entire design team. He pretty much will have say on whether or not something even get to Brooke for her approval. And with Katie's PR experience we can promote the hell out of any new line. I need the best and they are the best."

"It's a tall order." Justin said. "But I'm sure you can pull it off."

"I can and I will. However that is all minor at the moment. Just have Allison contact them to set up a meeting. In the meantime I must go meet my beautiful date."

"You got it." said Justin.

Bill walked out of his office and put all business matters out of his head. His mind was one on thing or rather one person. Katie Logan. He wanted this night to go perfectly and he hoped Katie enjoyed what it was he had in store. Sure it may be over the top but he wasn't about ordinary. When Bill Spencer Jr set to romance a woman he spared no expense and Katie was well worth it. He stepped into his private elevator and hit the button. Yes Ms. Katie Logan was going to have the night of her life.

 **Limo**

Katie giggled to herself as she rode in the luxurious vehicle. The fact that Bill would go out like this for her was wonderful. He was something alright. Something sexy and alluring and intoxicating….Whew it was getting hot in there! She hit the button for the air conditioning to cool off. She never admitted to anyone but she did often fantasize about being all alone with Bill and…it made her whole body tingle. What that man did to her!

She looked out the window and saw they were coming up on runway to where a huge jet with the name Spencer painted in big dark blue letters across it. The limo came to a stop and Alfred opened the door. "Here we are Miss Katie." He said with a smile.

She thanked him as he helped her out of the limo and escorted her to the steps of the huge plane. She carefully walked up and found herself in awe of the beautiful cabin. Huge black leather chairs with a matching sofa. A glass coffee table with a silver bucket filled with ice and what had to be a $400 bottle of champagne. There was a small black box sitting on the table with a note reading "For you." She picked it up and saw it was a stunning silver necklace with what appeared to be a sterling silver sword. It was quite beautiful to say the least. She set it down and looked at her surroundings.

"I take it this meets with your approval." A voice said.

She looked up and saw Bill standing there. "It does." She says. "Just what are you up to?"

"You will find out." He said approaching her. He picked up the necklace and gestured for her to stand. "I want you to have this." He said fastening it around her neck.

Katie felt flush having him behind her his fingers barely grazing her skin. "It belongs on a beautiful woman like you."

She blushed a minute and turned to face him. "Thank you. I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything." Bill stated. "You just enjoy this."

Katie nodded and said nothing. Bill went over and picked up the bottle of champagne and popped the top. He poured two long stem crystal glasses and handed one to his date. "To the start of something great."

Katie smile and clinked his glass. "To something great." She said. They both took a sip of the champagne. Katie sat back down. "So where are you taking me exactly?"

"You'll see." Bill said setting his glass down and sitting next to her. "I'm full of surprises." With that he leaned in and gently kissed her lips.

Katie smiled as he let go. "You sure are." She said as she leaned in for another kiss. Her arms winding around him tightly as they held one another.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie broke the kiss and quickly stood up feeling a bit flustered. "I uh I'm sorry I shouldn't I guess I got carried away." She stammered.

Bill rose from his seat and approached her. "What are you sorry for?" He asked standing behind her.

Katie sighed. "It's just…I don't want you to think I'm like this. I don't normally do this. Kiss a man on the first date or I should say during the date."

"What are you saying?" Bill questioned. "You think I'm upset with you?"

"No I don't think that I…okay here goes." She said spinning around and fidgeting with her hands. "I've had a massive crush on you for the longest time. When I first saw you being interviewed on that talk show…I…I just thought you were so…intriguing."

"I see."

"And when you asked me out I couldn't believe it. I never thought you would take any interest in me." She said.

Bill smiled. "And why wouldn't I take interest in you?"

"Because." Katie said. "I'm not as beautiful and glamorous as Brooke and Donna. They have always been more…more beautiful and glamorous."

"Katie." Bill said taking her hands in his. "You are an incredibly beautiful woman. More than you realize. And I am betting your sisters have told you this am I correct?"

She nodded. "Yes. Brooke always told me I was crazy to think that and Donna said I'm as cute as a bunny. But it doesn't mean I ever felt that way. Men normally don't come drooling over me. They don't fall over themselves to get to me. They do with Brooke and Donna. I can't tell you how many marriage proposals and gifts and flowers are sent to them on a daily basis. I just always felt like the plain one."

"I think your sister is right." Bill stated. "You are crazy to think that and your other sister is correct as well. You are cute. I happen to think you are a stunning woman. I am not interested in your sisters. I am interested in you. You Katie Logan. Only you."

"I know." She said with a smile. "It's just overwhelming to me that you do. And I didn't plan on kissing you like that. I have often imagined what it would be like and I couldn't help myself."

"And." Bill said moving closer to her. "Was it like you imagined?"

Katie gazed at him. "No." She replied. "It was a million times better."

Bill slowly brought his lips to hers and deepened into loving kiss. Katie's arms went back around him and held him tight.

 **Café Russe**

Brooke and Ridge were seated at their usual table and they looked over the menu.  
"Everything sounds so good." Brooke remarked. "I don't know what to order."

Ridge said nothing as he stared absently at the menu in his hands.

"Ridge?" Brooke said. "Ridge are you alright?"

He placed the menu down. "I'm sorry Logan. I just can't stop thinking about how Dad rejected the designs. I know that it's not uncommon and it never bothered me before but this time..I don't know I just feel like he is wrong."

"I know." Brooke said. "But we agreed to let Eric have the final say and that is how he felt. He just doesn't think the line is right for Forrester. I know he didn't want to say no but that was his decision."

"I respect it." Ridge said. "I just don't like it. I know I shouldn't dwell on it. There is nothing that we can do about it. It's done. Maybe we can change them up a bit. I don't now. You know what. I'm going to forget about it. Let's just enjoy dinner."

"I agree." Brooke said. "Now what do you think we should order. This seafood dish sounds heavenly…" She looked over and smiled seeing Donna walk in with Whip. She waved to her sister who waved back as she made her way to their own table.

Brooke still smiled as she watched the pair.

"What's on your mind Logan." Ridge asked. "I can see those wheels spinning."

"Nothing. Okay it's something. Sort of. We were talking earlier and Donna mentioned how she would like to marry Whip but she said they haven't discussed it yet. She said she plans on it…I just wish she would do it. I want her to be happy. Like I am with you."

"I know you do Logan." Ridge said with a smile. "I am sure things will work out for them. And I'm sure that Dad will be designing her wedding gown in no time."

"I would love that." Brooke said. "Maybe there will be two weddings if everything goes well with Katie and Bill. Then all us Logan girls will have our dream man." She said giving him a kiss. "Of course I have the most dreamy one." She added.

"And I have the most beautiful Logan girl." He said returning her kiss.

Donna glanced over at her sister's table and smiled. How happy she looked! What a great marriage she had with Ridge. It really was a solid marriage. Those two finally got their heads straight. It was about time! She frowned a bit thinking of how that stupid Taylor butted her way into their lives. Well she was history. Sort of. Ridge made it clear to the shrink once and for all that Brooke is who he wants to be married to and she will have to accept it. Taylor wasn't happy but she eventually knew she was defeated. She and Brooke were polite and civil to one another. Donna was grateful she didn't have a Taylor Hayes in her life.

Whip looked at his date. "You okay?" He asked of her.

"I'm wonderful." Donna said. "I was just thinking of how happy my sister and Ridge look." She said looking in their direction.

Whip turned towards them. "Yes they do look happy." He said. "It is about time too. I think everyone in L.A. knew it was a matter of time before they got their act together."

"I agree." Donna said. "Ridge proposing to by having the Eiffel Tower light up with Marry Me Brooke was so romantic!" She gushed. "He loves her so much. I am so happy for them."

He put his menu down. "Donna." He said. "Is there something else?"

"What else?" She asked.

"I am just curious as to why you are going on about marriage and how Ridge proposed to your sister. I can only assume you are looking for a ring yourself." He said.

Donna blushed a bit. "I well…I know we haven't discussed it." She said. "But I wouldn't object to being your wife. I love you Whip. You are the first real love I have had in a long time. Actually you are probably the only real love I have had. Yes a few years ago I had a brief fling with Thorne and he was a good man but it wasn't like with you." She said. "I don't think I could have seen myself with him for life. But with you…I do."

"I think you are the best thing that came into my life." Whip said. "I love you Donna. And perhaps maybe someday we can take that walk down the aisle. I would like that very much. And have a large family."

Donna smiled. "And a dog."

"Of course." He said. "What would a family be without a dog."

"I love you." She said kissing his lips.

 **Plane**

"So where are you taking me?" Katie asked.

"It's a surprise." Bill replied. "You'll see."

The pilot announced they reached their destination and the plane was soon to land. Bill and Katie got in their seat and prepared for landing. The plane came to halt a few minutes later and Bill took Katie's hand leading her out of the plane. There was a huge black stretch limo waiting on the runway and they got inside.

Katie looked at her date. "Just what are you planning?"

"You'll see." He said mysteriously.

The limo drove off and Katie noticed they appeared to be in San Francisco. Why they had to fly there she wasn't sure but who cared it was nice to be alone with Bill on that plane. They had done a little more kissing on that private jet and she had to control the urge to take it a step further. He was just too yummy for her to resist. And his kisses set her body flaming.

"Here we are Mr. Spencer." The driver announced.

Katie looked out the window and gasped. They were at a famous opera house. Wow. How beautiful it was and…she could hardly believe it when she saw what opera was going to be performed. La Traviata. The same opera that Edward took Vivian to in Pretty Woman!

"Happy?" Bill asked as he noted her reaction.

"Oh my!" She said. "I've always wanted to see this! How did you know!"

"I have my ways." He said.

She giggled. "You checked up on me didn't you?" She said.

"Okay I did." He said. "But actually I did remember an interview you did in which you mentioned how much you always wanted to see La Traviata. I found out it was being performed and here we are."

"You are so wonderful!" She gushed giving him a kiss.

The door to the limo opened and they stepped out walking inside. Katie was impressed by how elegant it all looked. The woman handed them the program and they made their way to their seats. Katie giggled noting they were balcony seats. Just like in Pretty Woman. "You think of everything don't you." She said to Bill.

"Like Edward said in the movie. These are the best." He replied.

"I am thinking you are the best." She said.

Bill gave her another kiss and they settled in. Katie picked up her glasses and looked out at the view. "Wow. These are wonderful seats." She said. "You can see everything."

The lights flickered indicating the show was to start. The audience made their way to their seats and then the show began. Katie watched in awe as the music began to play. Bill looked over at her pleased at how excited she was. It is true he was not much of an opera fan but this particular one did seem interesting and well as long as Katie had a good time that was all that mattered to him.

It was later on that the opera came to a close and Katie wiped tears from her eyes. She clapped enthusiastically and stood up. The cast took a bow and then the lights came back on.

"Enjoy it?" Bill asked.

"I loved it!" Katie exclaimed. "It was so good…Thank you for bringing me here."

"You are welcome." He said. "However the night is not finished yet."

"Just what else are you up to." She said intrigued.

"You shall see." He replied.

Katie took his arm and they walked out. She wondered just what else he had in store for her. They left the opera house and got back into the limo. It drove for a bit while Katie went on about how powerful the story was and how beautiful the music. How she adored the singer who was the lead and how much she brought the character of Violetta to life. The limo came to a stop. The driver got out and opened their door. They exited the limo and Katie looked up to see they were at Jade's which was an extremely exclusive restaurant. You practically had to make your reservations a month in advance that is how difficult it was. "Wow." She said. "How did you…"

"I have connections." Bill answered. "Shall we." He asked holding out his arm.

Katie nodded. "We shall." She said linking her arm through his and walking inside. It was certainly beautiful that was for sure. Stunning and gorgeous. The elegant crystal chandelier, the light fixtures on the walls. The tables with the finest linen. The luxurious gray plush chairs. The huge window overlooking the view of the city. People dressed in their best. Waiters in tuxedos carrying trays of delicious food. The marble flooring. Beautiful painting on the walls of Italy and a huge poster of The Rat Pack right on the center wall.

"I take it this is to your liking." Bill asked.

"Are you kidding I come here all the time." Katie said with a grin.

"Funny." He replied as he approached the Maitre D. "Bill Spencer and Katie Logan." He said.

"Yes Mr. Spencer." The gray haired man said looking at his book. "We have your table ready. Right this way." He guided them over to a table by the window and wished them a good evening.

Katie looked at the menu and her eyes almost popped out of her head. Café Ruse was expensive she knew but $20 for a bowl of soup! "Bill." She said. "I don't think..'

"Think what?" He said. "I know $20 for soup is outrageous I know but believe me the food is outstanding. Order anything you wish."

"Well the trout is only…"

"Katie." He said. "I said order anything. Do you really want the trout?"

She laughed. "No actually I don't. Okay Okay I will indulge. I want that lobster. That juicy lobster with butter dripping."

"Perfect." He said.

A waiter came over. "Hello my name is Phillip. May I get you anything to drink?"

"Yes. A bottle of your finest champagne." Bill said.

"Very good sir." Phillip replied. "Are you ready to order now?"

Bill nodded. "Yes. The beautiful lady here would like a lobster with lots of butter. Don't skimp."

"Of course not." Phillip said with a smile. "And what can I bring you?"

"Make it two lobsters." Bill said.

"Yes sir. Coming right up."

Phillip took their menus and promised to be right back with their champagne. He returned a few minutes later with two crystal glasses. He set the bucket of ice down and popped open the bottle. He poured the glasses and the two thanked him as he left.

Bill held up his glass. "A toast."

"To what?" Katie asked.

"To you." Bill stated. "A toast to a beautiful lady who I think is more stunning than she knows. "

"You are a charmer." Katie said as they clinked their glasses. "I liked it." She said taking a sip. "Mmm.. this is excellent."

"Only the best for you." Bill said. He then set his glass down. "Katie I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"I just want you to know that I did not do all this just for that reason. I really wanted you to have a special evening."

"I believe you." She said. "What is this proposition?"

"I am going to start up a brand new fashion house. And I would like you and your sister and Ridge to be a part of it."

Katie was stunned. "Me? My sister and Ridge? Are you serious?"

"Very." Bill said. "And I would like to bring Hope on as well. I know she has been wanting to get into the fashion business. I thought this would be the perfect chance."

"I…well yes it would be. I think it's great you want to bring her on. It would be good for her to learn from scratch. But my sister and Ridge? They are at Forrester."

"Yes I know but I need someone like Brooke to be CEO." He explained. "I don't think Eric Forrester would mind retaking the reigns of Forrester Creations. "And who better to guide Hope in designing than Ridge. And as for you Katie. You are a whiz at PR. You would be perfect for head of promotions."

"You want me to be head of promotions?" Katie said.

"Yes. Would you consider it?"

Katie sat back. "Wow. I wasn't expecting this at all. Are you serious about this?"

"I am." Bill said. "I know it's a lot to ask but I can't think of anyone better to be a part of this new venture. I also am aware that it won't be that easy to lure Brooke and Ridge away from Forrester. But I would like your help in that. I am not asking you to make them leave I was just hoping you could talk to them about it and maybe get them to listen to what I want to do with this company."

"Okay." Katie said. "I will talk to them. I can't promise anything of course. I am sure they will listen to what you propose but I can't guarantee they will say yes."

"Thank you." Bill said. "Now enough business talk. Let's enjoy the rest of this night."

"I'll drink to that." She said picking up her glass.

The waiter came with their food and they dug in. Katie was astonished. The food at Café Russe was terrific of course but it didn't compare to this! So scrumptious! The lobster was incredible! They finished up their meal and they ventured outside for some air.  
"This has been quite a night." Katie said. "The opera, dinner, your business proposal. I certainly never expected all this. I must say I enjoyed every bit of it."

"I'm glad." Bill said looking her over and thinking she looked especially enchanting in the moonlight.

Katie turned to him. "Thank you for all of this. You didn't have to go through all this trouble but I'm touched you thought I was worth it."

"You will always be worth it Katie." He pulled her in close and they kissed in the bright light of the moon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N I know on the show Tony has HIV. Well I took that out. He doesn't in this story. They change things all the time on B &B so I am changing that. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.  
**_

* * *

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" A little girl exclaimed as she came running into Eric Forrester's spacious office. The world famous fashion mogul looked up and smiled. "Hi there Pumpkin!" He said as he picked put the brown haired girl. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She replied. "I'm gonna be in a dance recital!"

Eric looked over and saw his daughter Kristen along with her husband Tony who were the parents of the little girl on his lap. "Hello there." He greeted. "Madison here tells me she is going to be in a recital."

"I am." Madison said happily. "I'm gonna be the moon!"

"Moon?" Eric said with a smile. "Wow! That's a great part!"

Kristen laughed. "She has been practicing it for days." She explained.

"Hello there." A voice said.

"Grandma!" Madison said climbing down from Eric's lap and running over.

"Hi there sweetheart." Stephanie said picking her up. "I heard you tell Grandpa about a recital."

"I'm gonna be the moon!"

"That's wonderful. I bet you will be the best and brightest moon!"

"Daddy is gonna make me a costume."

"Terrific. You'll be the star of the show!" Stephanie said kissing her little cheek. "Where is your brother Ryan?"

"He is with Aunt Felicia playing with Dino and Uncle Dante."

"You didn't want to go?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't want to play with boys. Yuck." The six year old replied scrunching up her face.

"I see." Stephanie laughed. "What do you say we go to my office. I have some chocolate hidden in my desk."

"Oh boy!"

Tony and Kristen watched as Stephanie led Madison away so they could talk.

"She's quite a little girl." Eric said proudly.

"She certainly is." Tony agreed. "Listen, Eric we wanted to talk to you about something. It's about Forrester."

"Oh what is it?" Eric asked sitting up in his rich black leather chair.

"We got to talking last night and well you know how Sally Spectra is retiring from the business." Kristen began.

"Yes I am aware." Eric replied.

"Well sir." Tony said. "I was wondering if perhaps you would consider bringing me aboard."

Eric was stunned. "You wish to work here? At Forrester?"

"You know he is a brilliant designer." Kristen said. "He would be a terrific asset."

"There is no doubt that he would." Eric said. "But with Ridge and Amber and Donna…I don't know if we should be taking on another designer. Not to mention that Hope is showing interest and of course there is Brooke's bedroom line…"

"Please Daddy." Kristen pleaded. "I know you would love Tony's work. He did a great job at Spectra Fashion. Imagine what he could do here. Just let him show you some of his ideas. I know you will love them."

Eric sighed and smiled. "Okay. I will take a look at them. I have no doubt they will be terrific. But I need to see if they will be right for Forrester."

"I won't let you down I promise." Tony said.

Kristen pursed her lips and then spoke. "There is something else."

"What would that be?" asked Eric.

"I would like to be a part of Forrester Creations too. Not necessarily as a designer but I would like to be more involved." Kristen stated. "I am proud of the company you built. I want to be a part of its continued success. Do you think you have a place for me?"

"Of course I would have a place for you sweetheart." He said standing up from his chair and coming around his desk. "I'll tell you what. Why don't you work with Katie in PR? I'm sure she could use a hand. We can see how that goes and maybe you can move up from there."

"I like that idea." Kristen smile. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

"My children have never disappointed me." Eric smiled. "You and Felicia and Ridge and Thorne have always made me proud. I would love to have you be a part of the team at Forrester Creations."

 **San Francisco (Hotel Suite)**

"You jerk you cheated!" Katie exclaimed as Bill's Knight captured her Queen on the chess board.

"I did not cheat." Bill laughed. "It's a perfectly legal chess move."

"Sure." Katie said frowning.

Bill shook his head. "Sore loser."

Katie stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed at her again. "What are you 8?"

"Shut up." She said with a grin. "I grew up with an older brother I know how men operate."

"Is that so?" He said amused. "How exactly do we operate?"

"Well." Katie said. "You first turn on the charm and then once we are lured that's when you strike."

"Is that what you think I did here? Lured you in with my charm?" He grinned.

"Maybe." She said with a smile. "I didn't say it didn't work…"

Bill leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. "You are incredible." He said.

"I think you are pretty amazing yourself Mr. Bill Spencer Jr." She replied. "I had a great time tonight. The opera, the dinner…it was wonderful."

"Good." He said standing up. "I'm happy to here that. And I want you to know my offer still stands. I really want you and your sister and her husband at my new company."

"I will talk to them I promise." Katie said as she stood. "Like I said before it won't be easy but I will do my best. I know they did enjoy having their own company before. It's just you know they love Eric so much…it won't be easy."

"I understand." Bill said. "I just hope they consider it. I think it will give them the opportunity to really expand. Yes the dresses and gowns made at Forrester are stunning. No question but I would love to have a designer like Ridge do more. Create more than just a gorgeous evening gown. I have a feeling he could do it. And Brooke's Bedroom Line. I bet she could add even more to that. I have some ideas of my own I would like to run by her."

Katie smiled. "You are really serious about Iconic Fashions aren't you?"

"I am. Not just for business either. Also for my two sons. Liam and Wyatt. I would like to have them on board with me too. The job they do at Spencer Publications is outstanding. I couldn't be prouder. But I would like to be able to build a company with them. I was denied so much of their life…"

"You were?" Katie said.

"Yeah." Bill sighed. "Kelly, Liam's mother, never bothered to tell me she was pregnant with my kid. Nice huh? All these years I had a son and no one told me. Then she dies and Liam finds out that I am his father. Wyatt. Quinn, she is a crazy one. To be honest I am not sure why I was ever with her but she too was pregnant with my son and never told me. Then she comes sniffing around after he is grown to tell me what I need to pay for my son's future. She wants to start a jewelry business and all of a sudden I'm good enough to be a father."

"That's awful." Katie said sympathetically. "At least you are in their lives now."

"Yes I am." Bill nodded. "I have seen how Eric Forrester built his company and had his sons by his side. I would very much like that myself. That is one of the reasons I want to start Iconic Fashions. I would like my sons to be a part of my legacy from the ground up."

"I think that's wonderful." Katie said.

"I know I haven't always been the perfect father and I know I can be a bit of a bastard when it comes to business I don't doubt that…"

"Bill I bet you are a wonderful father. You want your sons to be in this business with you because you love them and want to pass something on to them. That means something."

"I appreciate that." Bill said. "I am guessing you are a pretty darn good aunt to your nieces and nephews."

"I love them." Katie said smiling. "Hope, R.J, Rick, Bridget I adore them. And of course Madison and Ryan. And Dino. They are great."

"You ever wish for kids of your own?" Bill asked.

Katie nodded. "I have. I have a friend Julianne. She has a daughter Kimmie. She is so sweet, I adore her. I babysit her a lot. In fact I am supposed to watch her while Julianne and Michael go out of town."

"When are they leaving?" He asked.

"In a few days." Katie replied. "Why?"

"I was thinking maybe we could do stuff with her together."

"You and me?" Katie said bewildered. "You want to spend time with me and Kimmie?

"Why not?" He asked. "I think it would be great. We could take her to Disney Land. Has she ever been there?"

"Once." Katie said. "She always wanted to go back."

"We should take her then." He said. "She would have a blast. It would be fun."

"You really want to do this?" Katie said. "You want to spend time a Disney Land with me and…"

"I do." Bill said. "Just check with her parents and see if they will agree. If not, we can do something else but I really would like to spend time with you and her. I never had a daughter. I think it would be nice."

"Okay." Katie said. "I'll ask them. I think they will have a hard time saying no to Kimmie going to Disney Land again. I will see what I can do."

"Great." Bill said. "In the meantime Miss Logan I think I will bid you good night."

"Good night?"

"Yes it is getting pretty late and I think I will turn in."

"Alright." Katie said as she walked over to pick up her purse.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I can't stay in your room…"

Bill laughed. "No you are not staying in my room. This is _your_ room."

" _My_ room?" Katie said. "But this is the Princess Suite…"

"And I'm not a princess." Bill quipped. "But I think you are and it is only fitting you stay here."

Katie smiled. "Why are you being so good to me?"

"I think you are a great lady." He replied as he picked up her hand and kissed it. "Good night Princess." He said as turned and left.

Katie watched as the door shut. This was certainly quite a night! Private jet, opera, dinner at a fancy restaurant, staying in the Princess Suite! Wait she only had her dress with her. What was she…

The door opened and Bill poked his head in. "Oh I forgot to tell you I had the liberty of having some clothes sent over you would have something to wear tomorrow."

Katie giggled. "You think of everything."

"Always." He replied. "Good night my princess." He said closing the door.

"Good night my prince." She said softly. "I love you."

 **L.A.**

Brooke sat at her table brushing her long blonde hair pondering what happened with the new designs. Like Ridge she thought they were fabulous. New and exciting. But Eric said no. She could not shake that nagging feeling that he was wrong on this one. As much as she tried to put it out of her mind she couldn't.

"You okay Logan?" Ridge said as he entered the bedroom from the en suite. "You were quiet on the way home."

"I am I just…I know we agreed we wouldn't dwell on it but…"

"You still thinking about Dad's decision?"

"Yes." Brooke sighed. "I just think he is wrong. I can't explain it I just do. But I don't want to override him. I can't do it. Ridge." She said putting her brush down and standing up. She moved over to the bed and sat down. "Can I ask you something?"

"No we can't have another baby." He said.

Brooke laughed. "Oh shut up." She said. "I'm not talking about having a baby. We have grandchildren. I'm happy. No I was just wondering, are you happy at Forrester Creations?"

"Am I happy? Of course I am."

"No I mean…do you feel like you have the freedom to design new and fresh designs. Not just gorgeous evening dresses and wedding gowns. I mean more…Do you feel like you do?"

Ridge said. "To be honest, No. I don't. I do love creating gowns don't get me wrong. You know you have always been my model for those."

Brooke grinned. "Yes I have noticed quite a few of your drawings were blondes."

"I do like to picture you in other type of clothes. Clothes I think would look stunning on you or any woman. But when I bring it up to Dad, he dismisses it." Ridge said. "He wants to stick with what we already have. I can understand that. Amber's designs appeal to the younger crowd, Donna's swimwear appeals to all..my designs they are mostly for elegant classy women like you. I would like to reach a greater demographic so to speak."

"Do you think maybe we should start our own company again?" Brooke asked.

"I can't say I haven't thought about it." Ridge admitted. "But I feel like it would hurt Dad. He would of course say it wasn't hurting him and put on a brave front. At the same time can we really not full our dream because we are afraid of hurting him? Or are we using it as an excuse because we are afraid of failing."

"I could be both." Brooke said. "We are comfortable at Forrester. We know the routine. Our own company, that would be a challenge. It would take a lot of work to get it off the ground….but I think it would be worth it."

"I do too." Ridge said. "But I'm not sure we have the resources to do that. Location and permits and contractors and hiring employees…it will take a lot of blood and sweat and time."

"It would be nice." Brooke said. "At least something to think about. As much as I like being CEO at Forrester I think I would enjoy it more if I didn't feel like I had to still answer to Eric. I am not saying it's a bad thing. I will always think of it as his company and I value his opinions and his input. I would feel more independent."

"I know what you mean. I would love to have complete control over the designs and clothing lines…plus there is Hope. You know she wants to get into the business."

"I know she does." Brooke smiled proudly. "She is pretty talented I must say. She could do wonders at a brand new company" She sighed. "But I think you are right. As of right now I don't think we have the resources to do it. I wish there was some way."

"Maybe something will come along." Ridge said. "You never know."


End file.
